


Joker's Wild

by EllieWrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Illumi, M/M, hisoka hit that uno reverse card on his ass, improper use of Bungee Gum, uhhhhh tenative sequel to Bubblegum Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: uhhhhhhhh….. I cannot explain myselfHisoka tracks Illumi down to take that ass...Thats absolutely the only premise for this.Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 144





	Joker's Wild

It had taken two weeks for Hisoka to do two things: Track down Illumi and pull the wool over the Phantom Troupe’s eyes, if only it would last long enough for Hisoka to give Chrollo a good excuse for his treason. But he already knew well enough that it wasn’t the case, and it would only be a matter of time before he had to kill the entire Troupe or admit defeat. But he had larger issues to tend to at the moment; the fuck and run that Illumi had pulled left Hisoka wanting more than revenge. He now had something to prove to the other man, the other man who just happened to be on a job a couple towns over from their rendezvous weeks prior. Hisoka couldn’t imagine a luckier situation when he figured out where the man was staying currently. Though Illumi’s aura was nearly imperceptible, it wasn’t hard to follow the path of brainwashed people to his hotel. A smirk crossed his face as he saw Illumi leaned against the side of the building as if he were waiting for someone. 

“Seems like someone missed me enough they waited for me to come for them hmm~”

Hisoka’s purring tone reached Illumi’s ears with the same amount of pleasure that a baby’s shrieking would. His displeasure being made more than apparent as he turned to enter the hotel in front of them. Hisoka was quick to follow, using up what was left of his small reserve of patience enduring the silent treatment on the way up to Illumi’s room. And, although Illumi wasn’t excited about Hisoka being with him; Hisoka was surprisingly not turned away. The door was held open for Hisoka in a mildly shocking display of manners. 

“You should really buy me-.”

Hisoka was cut off by being slammed into the door as Illumi’s voice cut through the abrasive silence.

“And you should have more common sense to not follow someone who obviously has nothing to give or say to you, clown.” 

Hisoka reached up and brushed the stray strands of Illumi’s hair off the side of his face, before leaving his hand on the man’s sharp cheekbone. 

“Just because you’re done with me doesn’t at all mean that I’m anything like finished with you. The way you left me that night was not only embarrassing but completely disrespectful.” 

Hisoka gave only a moment’s notice before flipping his position and kicking Illumi directly onto the bed smirking to himself as he watched the man attempt in vain to catch his breath. Hisoka slinked over to the man and for a split second he though he’d won that easily. That is, until a needle came flying directly for his neck, a needle that he seemingly stopped right in its tracks with two fingers, holding it delicately by the tip 

“Did you really think that would work twice? How hilarious of you to be so naïve.”

Hisoka sat on the edge of the bed next to Illumi, dropping the needle onto the floor and smirking at the stoic man next to him, who had yet to even sit up in the bed.

“Now, wouldn’t you like to know what I want from you darling~”

Illumi chuckled, and gave an answer that had Hisoka largely laughing at his boldness:

“You’d like me to take you again, Hisoka. One time wasn’t enough for someone as disgustingly insatiable as you are.” 

Hisoka ran a hand down the front of Illumi’s body, unsurprised and pleased to find his cock gently bulging beneath the cover of his pants. Which if Hisoka were being honest; the pants hid almost nothing, he just had a point to prove.

“Either you’re the one that hasn’t had enough of my body, or your cock just missed me.” 

The noise Illumi made was a mix of a sharp gasp and a low growl, pulling Hisoka’s hand off of his quickly hardening cock. He sat up sharply, pulling Hisoka by his hair until their noses nearly touched. 

“I will never miss you Hisoka Morrow, not today, not tomorrow, nor the day someone puts you into the ground. Get out of my room, your presence is far greater an irritant than it’s worth to me.” 

Hisoka feigned shock for a moment before laughing and pressing his lips to the other mans, his hand sliding down again to situate it on Illumi’s cock. Illumi tried to pull away in protest, but Hisoka held fast to the back of his head; secretly not wanting to break away from the other mans mouth. When he unfortunately had to pull back for air, Hisoka snuck a look at Illumi and upon seeing the disheveled, panting man with swollen lips decided that he didn’t regret pulling away for air all that much. 

“Are you still so against what I have planned for you Illumi? Or have you finally given into me?”

Hisoka could barely hold back his glee when, in place of an answer, Illumi pulled his shirt off and pulled the man into another heated kiss. A battle of teeth and tongues that in any other situation Hisoka may have enjoyed giving into; but not tonight, he had revenge to seek out.  
Hisoka decided to employ the use of Bungee Gum, using it to deftly stick Illumi by the wrists to the headboard, much to his chagrin. Hisoka leaned into Illumi’s neck, leaving a trail all the way up to the man’s ear. 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself my love, I don’t know why you lie to yourself, just let me have you next time. Make both of our lives easier Illumi.”

Hisoka pulled Illumi’s pants off the man, ignoring the useless whining above him; whining that stopped as soon as Hisoka wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock, enveloping it with a soft heat that made his stomach clench. Hisoka ran his tongue over Illumi’s length, slowly stroking what wouldn’t fit into his mouth, loving the way he stopped trying to fight Hisoka as his pleasure became paramount. 

“Just fuck me already Hisoka, that is what you came to do isn’t it? Or have you become too much of a pussy to do so?”

Hisoka growled and ran his teeth up Illumi’s length, nearly to the point of pain and quickly shoved his pants down. After he stroked himself to full mast after being confined, Hisoka spit on his length and spread Illumi’s legs and cheeks, exposing his tight hole to his eyes and the chilled air of the room. 

“Tsk tsk Illumi, so impatient, and here I was trying to do you a kindness. Well fear not, you’ll get what you want now.” 

Hisoka lined himself up and in one smooth movement buried himself to the hilt in Illumi’s heat, a loud moan falling from his lips as a strangled noise of pain fell from the lips of the man below him. Hisoka’s pace was anything but kind on the man below him, Illumi’s body felt it would explode from the helplessly full feeling. And while he attempted to stay quiet he soon found it impossible, Hisoka shifted his position slightly ramming Illumi’s prostate with every thrust.

“Ohh fuck Hisoka~ p-please don’t stop.” 

Illumi moaned out before he could help himself, the shit eating grin on Hisoka’s face only secured him wanting to sink into the floor from embarrassment. But the embarrassment was short lived as the pleasure of his orgasm impending took over his body and wracked him with muscle spasms. It seemed like Illumi’s wanton moaning for Hisoka wasn’t for nothing as the man took pity on his weeping cock and stroked him through the blinding white of his orgasm. Illumi felt as though he could cry as Hisoka continued to pound him into near overstimulation, only orgasming once he swore he saw a tear fall from Illumi’s eye. Hisoka pulled out as gently as possible and released his Bungee Gum from Illumi’s wrists before casually tucking himself back into his clothes, waving and smiling at the man still laying fucked out on the bed. 

“Until next time Illumi~”


End file.
